jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Makers
The Dark Makers are a mysterious alien race who have conquered many worlds before turning their attention to Jak's planet. Their technology is impressive, encompassing huge destructive machines such as the Terraformer and the Dark Maker Ship (called the "Day Star" by Seem). History According to the Ottsel Leader, the Dark Makers were once Precursors, but exposure to Dark Eco corrupted and mutated them. They built the Dark Maker Ship and all their machines and began conquering planets, either enslaving or eliminating the native inhabitants. They had conquered most worlds until they came to Jak's planet. The Dark Maker ship appeared as a purple star in the sky with the planet's twin suns, but not shown in the end of the game. Because Errol was a cyborg, he could communicate with them and made an alliance. The Dark Makers attacked Haven Forest, Monk Temple and Spargus, but Jak stopped them from gaining a foothold in any of the aforementioned places. Errol activated the Ship's shield, but Jak deactivated it, allowing the planetary defense system to destroy the Dark Maker Ship. Errol escaped in one of the Terraformers, but in Jak's final battle this was destroyed. Errol was presumably destroyed along with the Terraformer but it is possible ,due to the fact he was now a Cyborg, he could somehow have survived. Types There seems to be at least 3 variations of the Dark Makers. * Dark Maker Trooper The Dark Maker Troopers are the ones that are seen the most in the game. They seem to appear almost instantly then immediately generate a shield of Dark Eco that can withstand gunfire for a duration as it gets damaged more and more with each gunshot, but can be instantly broken with a melee attack, but the attack gets knocked back. They can deal a massive amount of damage by firing a concentrated amount of Dark Eco from their largely-clawed right arm. * Dark Maker Hornet The Dark Maker Hornet is a winged Dark Maker with that flies like a jet with jet-like wings on its back and fires from a stinger-like cannon from its back. It can be hard to take down for its immense flying speed * Dark Maker Bomb Spider The Dark Maker Bomb Spider is small Dark Maker that emerges infinitely from underground from special dark spawners and inflate themselves and explode when they close in on their enemy. Weapons and Vehicles * Dark Maker Turret: Deployed in Haven Forest. * Dark Satellite: Deployed to scout out new areas and worlds. * Dark Maker Bot: A Dark Maker creation resembling the Titan Suit used in Jak II. Jak seized control of one using the Astro-Viewer in Haven Forest and used it to destroy the Dark Maker Ship shields. * Dark Maker Assault Craft: Large walkers used to assualt Spargus City. When falling to the planet's surface, they resemble meteors. When walking, they resemble a variation on the Martian Tripods from H.G. Wells' War of the Worlds. * Dark Maker Terraformer: A large device used by Errol to attack Spargus. * Dark Maker Ship: The space craft used by the Dark Makers to travel between worlds. It contained multiple Terraformers, though all but the one were destroyed by the Planetary Defence System. Connection to the Metal Heads In Jak II, the Precursor Oracle grants Jak powers to control his dark side as a reward for defeating their enemies, the Metal Heads. In Jak 3, Jak tells Cyber Errol that the Metal Heads made some sort of deal with the Dark Makers and came to regret it. Seem, as well as the Astro-Viewer, state that the Dark Makers are Precursors corrupted by dark eco. Fan Theories The following theories are speculation: * The Metal Heads were techno-organic bioweapons created by the Dark Makers in order to wage war against the Precursors. * The Dark Makers were precursors who sought dark eco in order to win their war against the Metal Heads. * The Dark Eco which corrupted the Dark Makers changed them into something in their thoughts. (Considering they have the heads of Oracles) *The Precursors could not control Dark Eco the way the Metal Heads could and in turn, the Eco corrupted a vast number of Precursors and gave the Metal Heads new allies for the time being, introducing a terrible turn in the wars. (This would explain the number of Dark Eco silos in the world as a blockade by the Precursors to keep the Metal Heads and Dark makers from the Dark Eco. It would also explain the presence of the rift gate in the Citadel as the Precursors would eventually need to escape somehow from being destroyed and to protect the past for Jak to live in) *The Dark Makers Jak fights against might just be creations made by the corrupted Precurcors. That would explain their appearance and why they exist in such large numbers. *The Dark Makers wished to control Dark Eco like the Metal Heads but were not destined to so they were corrupted as punishment. Trivia * The Dark Makers look like Precursor Oracles, which is strange considering they are apparently Precursors affected by dark eco, and their original Precursor forms are ottsels. * A theory is that the dark makers could be corrupted ottsels in Robotic suits considering the the precursors had some very advanced technology. That could explain why they look like the oracles not ottsels. Actually if you look in the above photos they look robotic. Also, the designers weren't supposed to show the precursors until 2 missions before the final boss. * There is never a Dark Maker leader, says Errol, seen in Jak 3. While it is clear Errol is the leader of the Metal Heads and Krimzon Guard (succeeding Kor and Praxis, respectively), it is never made clear who led the Dark Makers to Jak and Daxter's world. The last scene in Jak 3 hints there are more Dark Makers, thus their leader may be revealed one day. * In Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, Daxter changed between his usual form and Dark Daxter, he might represent what the Dark Makers looked like inside their battle suits. (However, Dark Daxter is clearly taller than the Dark Maker's, going against the theory that the Makers are Ottsels in robotic suits. However, it's possible that the Dark Makers the player fights in Jak 3 were remotely controled battle machines, while the corrupted Precursors were still in the ship. * It is interesting that the Dark Makers are similar to the Black Arms in the Sega game Shadow the Hedgehog (also made in 2004) for PS2 and Gamecube, the names, Dark=Black, Arms can Make, their skin color at first glance seems to be black, or a dark blue, the Dark Maker's abilities are similar to the Black Arm's weapons, and the Dark Maker's Ship is their base, just like the Black Arms Comet is their base, and they both look alike. Category:Factions